Japanese Patent No. 3845861 has proposed a motor including a cylindrical heat-conducting member made of aluminum and disposed on an outer peripheral portion of a stator core and contacting the stator core and a load-side end bracket. With the heat-conducting member, heat generated from a plurality of winding portions is conducted from the stator core to the load-side end bracket via the heat-conducting member to be dissipated to the outside. Japanese Patent No. 3780164 has proposed a molded motor in which a main portion of a stator is molded from a resin and a heat-conducting member of a metal bar is embedded in the resin and is in contact with a load-side end bracket but not with a stator core. With the heat-conducting member of a metal bar disposed in the resin, heat generated from a plurality of winding portions is conducted from the stator core to the resin, the heat-conducting member, and the load-side end bracket to be dissipated to the outside. With such heat dissipation through the heat-conducting member, it may be possible to prevent heat conduction to a non-load-side end bracket and hence damage to a rotational position detector, an electronic component, etc. disposed on the side of the non-load-side end bracket.